


Down Time

by HalfshellVenus



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: Community: writers_choice, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Never a dull moment…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Down Time

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://x-disturbed-x.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://x-disturbed-x.livejournal.com/)**x_disturbed_x** , who wanted John and Sherlock after a case.  
> Also for [](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://writers-choice.livejournal.com/)**writers_choice** , this is "bad habits."

x-x-x-x-x

John had only been asleep for about an hour when the explosion downstairs woke him.

The threat of fire forced him to investigate. He found smoke, scorch marks, and a noticeably foul odour.

" _Really,_ Sherlock?" he said.

"I am so utterly, frightfully _bored,_ " Sherlock said. "You can't imagine the strain."

"We just finished off a case this afternoon!"

"Ridiculous." Sherlock frowned. "That was ages ago, seems like. Dull, mind-rattling eons in the past."

John eyed the spread of damage. "And so you're destroying the flat, are you?"

"You'd do the same, don't pretend."

"I," John said, "would find a far more sensible distraction. The cinema or theatre, or perhaps a good ramble."

"Useless. I'm bored just thinking about it."

"For God's sake, man, even a pint at the pub would've spared the sofa!" John paused for a moment. "Ah, that's it, isn't it? We usually go out afterward. I was so tired, I didn't think. Why didn't you mention it?"

"Thought you'd gone off the idea."

"No." John gathered up all the singed books and papers, and put them in the bathtub for safekeeping. "I suppose we could go now, if you're at all interested."

"Absolutely." Sherlock donned his scarf and overcoat, arranging them in the usual stylish display. "You realise, you're paying," he said.

"Yes, yes, you cheap bastard." John locked the door behind them.

"But the sitting room repairs are coming out of your rent."

 

_\----- fin -----_


End file.
